


If That Guy's Got Into Your Blood

by sixflagstexas



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixflagstexas/pseuds/sixflagstexas
Summary: Nick is a little too skinny when they get him back from hell, but that's not a problem for very long.





	If That Guy's Got Into Your Blood

After they drag him back from Hell, Nicholas Scratch stays with the Spellmans. Unwilling to let him out of her sight for an instant after she gets him back, Sabrina readies herself for the fight to have Nick taken in. 

Luckily, her Aunties beat her to the punch and insist he stay with them, for as long as he should see fit. 

It turned out the real fight was having him stay in her room, and it was a considerably harder battle. Aunt Hilda swooped in to help by leading the charge to turn the spare bedroom into a nursery for the twins. 

But once he's back, they're inseparable. 

They had sex as soon as he had his strength back. In her room, in her, in their, bed. Her heart felt heavy as her fingers danced over his ribs on his sides as he fucked her. 

She thinks about that moment sometimes, still, two months later when absolutely none of Nicholas’ ribs are visible. The damage Lucifer dealt has been repaired, and then some. 

It - This thing they have, sort of started when someone in the house was finally excited to eat what Aunt Hilda was baking. 

Nick came back starving, and Hilda rose to the occasion. Something was always fresh baked and steaming on the counter and he was always eager to put it away. 

For Sabrina, it started when Nicholas started to outgrow the clothes he was borrowing from Ambrose. They had been a frighteningly good fit when he was pale and gaunt and fresh out of Hell but as soon as he started to fill back out they were too small. 

Any movement would reveal a strip of skin between the hem of his shirt and the waistline of his pants, and Sabrina was driven to constant distraction. 

So they bought him his own clothes, which could might have been the end of it. 

It was not. 

It started for Sabrina when Nick outgrew those hand me downs, but it gets worse when she notices how Nicholas still eats like he hasn't seen food in weeks, despite being back from Hell for months. 

It’s sexy. Picking up a second cookie before he finishes his first, pushing bite after bite past those pink lips. 

He looks hungry. It makes her feel warm low in her stomach, tingly in a familiar way. Pleasure well worth seeking. 

It all starts for real when he realizes she likes it. 

It's morning and they’re sitting at the table in the Spellmans’ kitchen. Nicholas is on his fourth cinnamon bun, but who’s counting, and while he has the last bit of number four in his right hand he grabs a fifth one to put on his plate. 

Sabrina doesn't watch him, tries really hard not to watch him. But he's so handsome, especially with his face full of pastry.

“You’ve got a certain look in your eye, Spellman,” he says between bites and she just smiles. 

“I don't know what you mean.” She says, gaze drifting off to the side, the picture of aloof.

Nicholas shifts in his chair and her eyes zero in on him, surveying his body before she looks up. When she meets his eyes, he’s looking right at her with a knowing look. 

It’s just so nice to see him looking smug again. Sabrina is so glad to have him back. 

He lets the conversation go in favor of cinnamon bun number five, but a few hours later he suggests they go out to lunch. 

They head to Dr. Cerberus’ and after she tells Aunt Hilda the sandwiches they want Nick pipes up beside her and adds on another sandwich, cheese fries, and a malt. 

Hilda beams, by now thoroughly convinced Nicholas is the only one who appreciates her cooking, and they head to a booth. 

It's a warm, clear day. With classes out for the summer in Greendale the shop is humming with kids and teens and activity. 

Sabrina reaches for Nick’s hand across the table. 

Aunt Hilda sends one of the new baristas over with their food. Sabrina is not at all surprised to see the selection of pastries delivered alongside their meal. 

Nicholas, of course, grabs a scone first. A comment about spoiling his appetite dies on her lips. Perhaps that's not a possibility. 

Or something Sabrina wants to happen. She looks at the array of plates crowded onto the table as she picks at her grilled cheese. It's a lot of food. Nick will be crazy full if he manages to finish all of this, and once the thought finds itself in Sabrina’s head it's all she can think about. 

It's hard to concentrate on anything when she can't stop picturing his cheeks flushed pink from exertion, a light sweat on his brow. His stomach round with indulgence and sweetness and love. 

And when she looks down and sees both sandwiches and all the fries gone already, she can't help but look up at him to assess the damage. 

She's not greeted with the sweet, overstuffed, helpless boy from her fantasies but Nicholas grinning at her like the cat that got the cream. 

“And there's that look again, Sabrina. Is there anything you want to tell me?”

There is nothing she wants to tell him in the middle of this crowded coffee shop, no. 

“Why don't we take these to go?” She stands to go for a box and ignores Auntie Hilda when she winks at her, thank you very much. 

They head towards the woods, toward the mortuary. It's sunny in Greendale in June, and Nick is wearing a tee shirt and joggers. 

Sabrina surreptitiously scopes him out, tries to look for any change in the way his shirt lies against his body. 

They walk in silence until they near the clearing, where Nicholas says, “I can feel you looking at me.”

She turns to face Nick, he puts a hand on her shoulder, and in an instant they're back in the mortuary, back in the room that they share. 

They sit down on the bed. She hands him the pastries that they brought home with them and wonders how on earth he found her out. 

“You’re not creeped out?” Sabrina asks. 

“Creeped out? Sabrina, this is like seriously one of the witchiest things you've done. I’m delighted.” Nick says, emphasized by the muffin he started eating while speaking. 

Sabrina says “When we first brought you back from Hell you were so skinny, do you remember?”

Nicholas nods, eyes staying on her for every bite. 

“I just thought it was so nice when you weren't so skinny anymore. But now you're getting so soft and-” she trails off. 

The bag is crumbled up, and Nick is on his last pastry. There are a couple of crumbs on his shirt and in the dim light of her room Sabrina thinks she can make out a hint of belly brushing up against the fabric from underneath. 

After that, Sabrina doesn't think twice about bringing Nick a snack every time she gets up or ordering a little too much every time they go out. 

She lets her hands wander his body and delights in the softness collecting at his middle and sides. She can practically gather up enough to pinch in her fingers. 

Nicholas helps them prepare for midsummer festivities, getting conscripted as Hilda’s official kitchen assistant and being put to work two days before the celebration making honey bread and sun medallions. 

Then midsummer comes and they dance around the fire for what feels like hours. Nick is bare-chested in his traditional midsummer garb, and Sabrina can see the softness of his body, augmented by the shadows from the bonfire. 

The spiced wine is passed around and then passed around again and with the midsummer moon high in the sky Nicholas leans close to her to whisper in her ear “I’m hungry.” 

There is enough food laid out to feed a billion people. It's party an offering, she knows that - Abundance brings abundance. She still manages to gather up an irresponsible amount of food without making a dent. 

They find a clearing in the woods. Nick casts a protection spell as she lays out the food. 

That night she rides him while she feeds him sweet cakes and breads. “You're doing such a good job, Nick.” she whispers, “You look so good.”

He growls around a bite and sucks her fingers into his mouth, thrusting his hips up hard. 

She yelps, so close, but she’ll hold out until he’s ready. 

He barely gets a chance to warn her he's coming, because she stuffs his mouth full of cookies moments before. 

They watch fireworks with her mortal friends on the 4th of July and she charms her bag to carry eight times as many snacks. 

In August they head to the mall for bigger joggers, and to his tailor for school clothes. 

“That's insane. How much money do you have?” Sabrina asks and he waves her off saying something about inheritance. 

When classes start back Nicholas looks amazing in his new, tailored clothes. Dress shirts and sport jackets cut close to the curves of his body, just ghosting over the new dome of his tummy. 

Even with Zelda as high priestess and head mistress of the Academy, Sabrina is expecting some comments from other students about what she and Nick have been up to. 

But it turns out there's no reason to worry. Sabrina’s people are not ones to turn up their noses at indulgence. 

The two remaining Weird sisters circle him like a shark and Dorcas says, “Well, well, well. Sabrina, who knew you could take care of a man?”

Sabrina scowls. But internally, she beams. Hell yeah she knows how to take care of her man. 

For Samhain that year they hold a party at the Manor. Hilda makes a gigantic birthday cake, Zelda promises not to ritually sacrifice anything, and Nicholas is immediately on board with Halloween when Sabrina tells him what exactly it entails. 

He continually mistakes the phrase to be “trick and treat” which is too cute to correct, and reinforces the spirit of the holiday. 

Delightfully, in the spirit of trick and treat, he starts mainlining candy the week before. 

They attend as Hades and Persephone, and he's ready for the party in an instant, handsome as always in his black toga with his golden laurel jaunty. 

The party is already going on by the time she's ready to head downstairs, and she has to hold her gown with one hand as she descends so she doesn't trip. 

When she looks up she sees Nicholas immediately, radiantly handsome, and staring at her like she's the literal sun. 

Her heart has never felt this full before. Everything washes over her in waves as she approaches her man. Love, appreciation, admiration, a red hot pang of lust. She sweeps right into his arms and he wraps her up immediately. His arms feels soft around her. 

Harvey and Roz are dressed as Han and Leia, with Theo bringing up the rear as Troy Bolton. 

All five of them hang out for a while, standing near the fire and making small talk. Sabrina refills Nick’s plate twice before he gets called over by Aunt Hilda. 

He says “I’ll be right back,” with a quick peck to her cheek and as soon as he's out of earshot all of her friends turn to her.

While dabbling in recreational gluttony is encouraged, at least, by witches Sabrina has been expecting some kind of reaction from her friends. 

Even draped in black silk it's easy to spot the softening of his jawline and the gentle curve of the part of his chest visible over the top of his toga. 

“Someone's been busy,” Roz smirks. 

Theo snorts and Harvey swats at his shoulder before hushing Roz, then smiling at Sabrina. 

But Nick glides back into their circle before any intense questioning can go down, sliding a hand onto the small of her back. 

She grabs a bowl of candy corn off the mantle and offers it around before casually passing it to Nick, not pausing her sentence.“The bowl is charmed,” Sabrina tosses out, conversationally. 

Theo cuts her off with a grin, “Let me guess, bottomless?”

Nick grins and throws him a bawdy wink. 

That November, Zelda pronounces they won't observe the Feast of Feasts this year, but the coven seems antsy for a replacement party. 

It's a rainy afternoon a few weeks later when the front door crashes open and Ambrose bursts through with Judas in his arms followed by Prudence with Letitia. 

“Where is Father Blackwood?” Zelda asks as she inspects the babies. 

“Oh, don't worry,” Prudence smiles, “We brought him, too.” Which turns out to mean they brought his head home with them, nestled safely in Prudence’s bag. 

Zelda pronounces they’ll have a feast in honor of the homecoming and they start preparing immediately. 

Sabrina thinks she might be anticipating the feast more than Nick. They're getting ready in their room, and after she has Nicholas zip up her dress for her, she turns around and he takes her in his arms. 

“Nick, thank you. For everything, for all of it, I-”

She stops speaking when he reaches down to grab her hands. He kisses one, then the other, and then he says, “You don't need to thank me, babe. This is my pleasure.”

When he lets her hands go they fall to his sides where they round out over his dress pants. She gives the softness a squeeze and hums with delight. 

“Now what’s not to love about that?” He says.

The celebration is held in the Academy. There's a table set up that seems to stretch on forever, loaded with every type of food imaginable. 

Prudence, sisters in tow, sits very close to Zelda and the twins. Ambrose sits further down the table near where Sabrina and Nicholas take their seat. 

Ambrose says, “Nicholas, you look stunning.” And he does, in a tight black sweater hugging his body, sleeves cuffed to three quarters. 

Nicholas grins at him, not even glancing down as Sabrina begins to make him a plate. “Staying with your family agrees with me,” he tells Ambrose, digging in right away when Sabrina passes his plate over. 

Nick takes to the babies right away, which is not at all surprising but still, somehow, unexpected. 

They're fussy while they adjust to their new home, and they run Zelda ragged the first couple of days. 

Sabrina wakes to the sound of a baby's cry and an empty bed. She creeps down to the nursery to find Nicholas cradling Judas in one arm, holding up a bottle for Letitia with the other. 

She expects their first Yule together to be fabulous, a break from the academy and a metric ton of traditional solstice food, but she finds him a couple days before sitting by himself on their bed, gazing out of the window into the falling snow. 

Before she can ask, he speaks, “Every year I would just hop on a plane and go wherever I wanted for solstice break. But I was always alone.”

Her heart breaks for him. She knows what its it's like to lose parents at a young age, but she has never experienced being without family.

She wraps her arms around him, “Well you're home now.” She tells him with finality. 

On the day of the solstice Sabrina wakes him up and drags him out of bed before any potential melancholy can set in 

Hilda is in the kitchen swatting at Ambrose with a tea towel. He's got both twins, just now starting to toddle, in tow and he seems to be leading the charge to steal some sun cakes. 

“Breakfast before sweets, the lot you!” Hilda exclaims, tending to at least four pans on the stove while still fending off sneak attacks. 

Nicholas scoops up Letitia off the floor and she cuddles into his hold immediately. Sabrina can barely keep her eyes off him while she helps Aunt Hilda carry breakfast to the table. 

Zelda breezes in, deposits the twins into their respective high chairs, and breakfast is served. 

It's a traditional breakfast - breakfast, sausage, biscuits, pancakes, potatoes. 

One plate is always two at least, but today two turns out to be four. That kind of bleeds into snacks while they sit by the fire. Then he has official kitchen duties to attend to in preparation for dinner. Sabrina chases the twins in and out of the kitchen and never sees him without his mouth full. 

Somehow, still, he sets a record with how much he puts away at dinner. He even manages a couple more sun cakes as he sits next to her in the parlor after while they sip on mulled wine. 

Every fiber of Sabrina’s being is thrumming with desire when it's nearing midnight and the festivities dwindle to an end. By then Nick has digested enough to head upstairs under his own power, but tumbles into their bed and says, “This is the most full I've ever been in my entire life.” 

She wastes no time climbing into bed beside him. His shirt is a good inch or two away from the top of his pants, and she wiggles her hands underneath before pushing his shirt up out of the way. 

Other witches might be unopposed to their arrangement, but she doesn't think she could get away with rubbing his tummy at the table. 

She does now, in their room on their bed, and he closes his eyes and arches his back up into her touch. She uses a light hand at the top where he's fullest, knows by now the spots to go to. But she can't resist a little squeeze at the bottom of his stomach where the ever present softness, even when stuffed breathless, is just starting to push noticeably away from his waistband. 

For months, change was evident through Nicholas simply looking thicker than he had been. Blurring the lines of his abs. Softening the line of his jaw. But now he's starting to look big in his own right, like you wouldn't have had to know him before to he's not missing any meals. 

He looks so content under her touch. She wants him desperately but she’ll wait until he's feeling up to it.

She's never seen him this full before, which will turn out to be a common theme after the solstice. 

She stashes an extra basket at their spot for Lupercalia, but might not have needed to bother. When she takes their basket from Zelda it's outrageously heavy and the lid is propped every so slightly open. There's no conspiratorial wink or salacious comment. 

With the last two or three inches added to Nick’s waistline, the Spellmans have finally moved past teasing them and have all simply woven their quirky relationship into the fabric of their lives.

The first night he manages to empty both picnic baskets, and she helps make a solid dent in the wine. They lay back on the blanket, limbs intertwined, but she never takes her hands off his tummy. 

In the moonlight he looks nothing short of ethereal. She feels how she always does when she's with him, like her heart is so full it will burst. 

Nicholas has been back from Hell for almost a year when the expanding charms on all his clothes start to lose their efficacy and they need pay another visit to the tailor.

He has a big breakfast that morning and after they see the tailor they stop at a bakery, teleport back to their room, and she feeds him like seriously half a dozen cupcakes before Hilda calls them down for lunch. 

Now when they have sex, Sabrina can grab a handful of chunk where she once felt ribs. 

When they’re together after he’s been home for a year, the sweet softness of his stomach brushes against her own for the first time, even when he's holding himself up off of her. It's incredible, the feeling mixed with the knowledge that she did this. He's Sabrina’s. 

Afterwards, she creeps downstairs to gather up a midnight snack. She tiptoes up to their rooms with both arms loaded up and nearly drops the whole haul when she sees the small black box in his hands. 

“Nick?” She deposits the snacks on the bed and climbs over to where he's sitting, leaning against the headboard. 

He looks a little hesitant, which is not a frequent look for him. “Nicholas?” She says again and he finally turns toward her. 

“When I got the manifesto-” he begins and tears start to prickle at Sabria’s eyes. 

Nicholas continues, “When I got the manifesto, it was in the overhead compartment of the plane. I saw this and I thought you should have it but. But I know what it means to mortals.”

She stays silent as he shifts forward. “I mean it, though. That way.” He lifts open the box and she sees sparkle before she registers it's a ring. 

She almost doesn't register the question, when he asks. He's continuing on saying “It doesn't have to be soon but-”

Sabrina cuts him off, “Of course I'll marry you, Nick.” 

She's patient while he slides the ring onto her finger, then all but launches herself at him. She climbs onto his lap and kisses him. 

Sabrina doesn't know where this will take them. But they have plenty of time to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't participated in fandom since 2006 bandom but I crawled out of my hole to post this gentle filth.


End file.
